Season 2
Season 2 of Girl Meets World was announced on August 6, 2014. Season 2 began production on November 10, 2014 and ended October 14, 2015. Season 2 premiered on May 11, 2015. Premise Riley and her friends are discovering the world is bigger and more complicated than they ever imagined! It’s a new school year and the girls are in charge as eighth graders, but a new teacher threatens to ruin everything. Riley and Lucas are pressured at school to define their relationship. Cory, Topanga and Shawn head back to their hometown to dig up a time capsule from 15 years ago! And it’s a family reunion at the Matthews home! Even though they may feel like they’ve got the weight of the world on their shoulders, together Riley and Maya can take on anything! The world keeps getting bigger for Riley and her friends as the final year of middle school comes to an end! The kids decide to surprise Lucas with a trip back to his hometown in Texas but a secret could change the group forever. Riley gets the chance to see her parents weren’t always perfect with a trip to their past and the girls learn to stand up for themselves when they find they are being excluded by the boys. Whatever comes their way, Riley and her friends are ready to meet the world head on! Episodes These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #05/11/15 - Girl Meets Gravity (201) #05/12/15 - Girl Meets the New World (208) #05/13/15 - Girl Meets the Secret of Life (202) #05/14/15 - Girl Meets Pluto (203) #05/15/15 - Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels (204) #06/05/15 - Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot (205) #06/12/15 - Girl Meets Rules (211) #06/19/15 - Girl Meets Hurricane (209) #07/10/15 - Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington (210) #07/17/15 - Girl Meets the New Teacher (212) #07/24/15 - Girl Meets Fish (121) #08/07/15 - Girl Meets Yearbook (214) #08/14/15 - Girl Meets Semi-Formal (216) #08/21/15 - Girl Meets Creativity (218) #09/11/15 - Girl Meets Farkle (217) #09/18/15 - Girl Meets Cory and Topanga (220) #09/25/15 - Girl Meets Rileytown (223) #10/02/15 - Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 (215) #10/09/15 - Girl Meets Rah Rah (222) #10/16/15 - Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) (224) #10/17/15 - Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) (225) #10/18/15 - Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) (227) #11/06/15 - Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project (221) #11/13/15 - Girl Meets Belief (213) #12/04/15 - Girl Meets the New Year (229) #01/08/16 - Girl Meets STEM (219) #01/22/16 - Girl Meets Money (226) #02/12/16 - Girl Meets Commonism (206) #02/19/16 - Girl Meets the Bay Window (228) #03/11/16 - Girl Meets Legacy (230) Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews (30/30 episodes) *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews (29/30 episodes) *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart (30/30 episodes) *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar (28/30 episodes) *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews (21/30 episodes) *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus (29/30 episodes) *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews (28/30 episodes) Recurring Cast *Rider StrongRider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle *Tanner Buchanan as Charlie Gardner *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter *Darby Walker as Darby Walker *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi *Yindra Zayas as Yindra *Jade Holden as Jade *Haley Hauser as Haley/Sally *Hunter Wickham as Dave *Wyatt Boyer as Wyatt *Clarissa Giselle Peralta as Clarissa *Jeffrey Gomez as Jeffrey *Nigel Suarez as Nigel Trivia *With the inclusion of Corey Fogelmanis included in the main cast, this season marks the first Disney Channel Original Series since Shake It Up to have a 7 member cast. *Rider Strong, who portrays Shawn Hunter, directed episodes this season, some co-directed with his brother, Shiloh Strong. *The opening credits changed this season. *There are 2 holiday episodes this season; Halloween and New Years. *Farkle became a main character this season. *This season kicked off with a week of new episodes every day starting Monday, May 11, 2015. **'Monday': Girl Meets Gravity **'Tuesday': Girl Meets the New World **'Wednesday': Girl Meets the Secret of Life **'Thursday': Girl Meets Pluto **'Friday': Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets Fish was filmed as a Season 1 episode, but aired as a Season 2 episode. *An extra episode, Girl Meets Demolition, aired between Girl Meets First Date and Girl Meets Gravity. *The band, Sheppard, guest starred in this season for the Disney Channel Event, Sounds of Summer. *Filming of season 2 came to a wrap on October 14, 2015.http://bmwsequel.com/2015/10/14/cast-and-crew-wrap-up-the-shows-second-season/ *The season 2 theme song consists scenes from Girl Meets World, Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Smackle, Girl Meets 1961, Girl Meets Master Plan, Girl Meets First Date, Girl Meets Gravity, Girl Meets the New World, Girl Meets the Secret of Life, Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels, Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot, Girl Meets Rules, Girl Meets Hurricane, and Girl Meets Fish. *As part of Monstober 2015, Girl Meets World crossed over with Best Friends Whenever, but only Riley (Rowan Blanchard) and Lucas (Peyton Meyer) were part of the episode. *Riley and Maya's friendship is put to the test a lot this season. *It is revealed in Girl Meets Legacy that all the parents of the students of Mr. Mattthews' class signed a petition to take him to high school with them. *This is the last season to feature John Quincy Adams Middle School. Videos References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2